Incredibly Awesome
by Valie
Summary: Sam did something incredibly awesome, but why is Freddie freaking out about it? 7th of 30 Cam prompt fics I'll be posting! XD The longest one so far! -Cam- -Femslash- -Ficlet-


**A/N:** Yes! The long awaited 7th prompt for my ongoing iCarly prompt fics. o.O Which oddly enough, coincides with my seventh prompt on my LJ Final Fantasy comm (random tidbit). :D Thanks a lot to everyone who replied to my previous question about whether uploading these separate or compling them was a better idea (separate won!).

Oh, small heads-up - With June rapidly approaching, I'll be fairly busy getting my brain together to write 22 fics (that I should have been started on) for LJ's springkink comm. In other words, you may or may not see another iCarly prompt fic for a while. I'll definitely be making the effort to do more (I always am, just haven't been successful until this one). So fear not! I am NOT abandoning this! (: Keep on reading, you awesome people! (hearts)

**Pairing:** Carly/Sam

**Prompt:** #12 - in a good mood

**Progress:** 7/30 prompts completed

**Word count:** 622

---

**Incredibly Awesome**

Smirking brightly, Sam entered the iCarly studio, strolling past Freddie and Carly without a word. She whirled around, held her hands out, and plopped down onto a bean bag chair. Carly and Freddie exchanged worried looks.

"You're in a good mood, Sam." Carly said slowly.

"I am." The blonde chirped, nodding.

"What did you do?" Freddie asked, suddenly very worried.

"Do? Whatever DO you mean, Fredward?"

"You're lying! Carly, make her say what she did!" Freddie insisted, panicking as his stomach flipped uneasily.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette giggled and sighed. "Fine. Sam, what did you do?"

Holding up two fingers and smiling even more brightly then before, if it were possible, the blonde finally relented. "Two things. I did two, incredibly awesome things today."

"Which were...?" Freddie prompted impatiently.

"Thing one - I broke into Fredwad's apartment while his mom was out and dyed all her underclothes neon yellow. Then, I left a note saying Freddie did it."

In horror and disbelief, the boy glared at Sam, debating whether or not she was telling the truth.

"Oh, and your mom should be home soon." The blonde added, still smiling.

"How do you know?"

"I sent her an urgent text message about you being stung by a bee. You know how panicked she gets when you're injured."

"SAM!" Freddie shouted in anguish before dashing out of the room, the door ricocheting off the wall and slamming shut.

"Why did you do that?" Carly asked, turning to her friend a moment later, frowning.

"I thought it was incredibly awesome." Sam rose from her seat and sauntered over to her friend. Her previous smirk was replaced by a hungry grin as she wrapped her arms around her friend's midsection. "Now I can do the second incredibly awesome thing."

"Eat?" The brunette barely managed, suddenly finding it too hard to breathe.

Sam kissed up Carly's throat, starting at the base and working her way slowly up and along her jaw. Her lips reached Carly's ear, Sam pushed dark hair out of her way before nibbling on her earlobe. "Mmm... That sounds like a good idea too, but I was thinking of..." She kissed Carly on the lips, biting her bottom lip as she looked into dark eyes. "You."

Blushing, Carly found herself lost in blue eyes and soft lips as she tried to focus on what was happening. She placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, meaning to push her away. Instead, her fingers curled into the fabric and pulled her closer - into a deep kiss. Her fingers tensed in place as Carly realized what she was doing, but it was too late now. She was lost in the seduction and beauty of her tomboy friend.

The door slammed opened behind them.

"You LIED! My mom had no idea wha... What? Er...?" Freddie could only blink as his anger quickly became utter confusion. The girls stopped kissing and Carly made to move away, but Sam held her tightly, growling. "Did I, um, interrupt something?" He asked, very hesitantly.

"Freddie... It's... I... Sam..." The brunette tried to explain, but could only sputter.

"Five." Sam began counting, glaring hard at Freddie. "Four."

"Why are you counting?" He asked, feeling uneasy.

"Three."

"Should I be leaving?" Freddie asked, backing up through the studio door.

"TWO."

In a flash, Freddie was gone, screaming as he ran. Carly, concerned, but eager to keep figuring out what they had been doing, let out a chuckle. "Sam, that wasn't nice."

"It worked though, didn't it?" The blonde smirked.

"It did, but I think you just permanently scarred the poor boy."

"He'll be okay, but now I can go back to doing something incredibly awesome..." Sam breathed before kissing her friend again.

***End***


End file.
